


The terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

by Gunter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Dates, a lot of snow, and pinning, don't forget the pinning, plans don't always follow the way you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunter/pseuds/Gunter
Summary: The terrible office Christmas party is here and nobody is happy about it. Except for Belle, this time she is ready, this time she is finally going to ask out Mr Gold and nothing would get on the way!
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Belle has a plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spottytonguedog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spottytonguedog).



> PROMPT: Stuck working together, Christmas Eve
> 
> Happy Rumbelle Secret Santa Spotty!
> 
> It's me, AGAIN! hahahah  
> I did my best, but i dont know of it was the year or what so it was very difficult to sit and write. I made my best and i hope it doesn't disappoint.
> 
> Again i chequed but it probably has errors, since English is not my mother tongue and i have no beta so fair warning there.
> 
> Anyways happy holidays! xoxo Santa

Belle got up earlier that morning, waking up from a slight vague dream, that she was sure was a nightmare about the day ahead. It was 24th of December, and the day had finally arrived!

Her chosen outfit was waiting for her perched on her bedroom door. It had taken an eternity to choose, passing from more casual to more elegant, until too elegant and backing down to casual, until she settle on a black pleated mini skirt, with tights for the cold, and with a white lace blouse on top.

The shoes had been more difficult, she did loved shoes a lot and had a baste amount of the, but she decided on a pair of high heels stilettos with ankle wrap in a very, very deep burgundy color, almost dark sienna.

She wasn’t a particularly vain person, save for her heels those she did fuss about, but today she needed perfection. Giddy she decided to take a quick breakfast before getting dressed. It would not do to let jam fall in her shirt today of all days.

Grand let’s-pretend-we-get-along-and-use-working-time-for-a-Christmas-depressing-party, as Ruby their receptionist calls it, was today. And, as the name say, it was an executive premise that say “we will better the team work spirit with this” when in truth it only served to not actually do any work in the full day between the preparations and the party.

Since the day Ruby had send the formal invitation to all the office personal mail and, while most of her office peers had complain about the party being the 24th, Belle knew that she would go out of her way to make that afternoon perfect.

* * *

That Monday almost two weeks ago Belle could know who had already read the mail in the office just seeing their faces and hearing their groans and complain. Leroy, their new intern, swore loudly while Archie, bless his heart, was the only one who tried to cheer the rest saying it might be fun. Belle did really felt sorry for them. Any other year she would have agree: a free afternoon would just have done better, especially considering that it was Christmas Eve and most people had last minute everything the same day.

But alas it suited Belle plans perfectly.

So Belle was the only one beaming that day, and most people, even Miss Mills their supervisor - whose idea the party was, in a beginning- send a dark look on her direction during the day.

Most people keep hoping for a Christmas miracle, or that several Christmas ghost, were to visit Miss Mills and change her heart to give them the day free. Belle just started on Gold and Mills almost a year ago, but even she knew it fell the same day and Mills never changed, cancelled, or move them. Yet hope was hard to kill, Belle didn’t let their hope hinder her plans.  
Ruby had told her all about the past party’s during the lunch the next day of the party invitation.

"And thank all the gods above that late Mrs. Mills finally retired before you entered this Office" summarize Ruby taking a sip of her soda "She was a mad old cow! Did you knew one time she make all of us came with awful Christmas sweaters, her daughter included, only to show up late dressed in Prada! That bitch."

"That doesn’t sound so bad"

"Psss. The year before that one she makes us organize a secret santa. The bitch picked her own name and say it to nobody. You can imagine how her brand new Rolex clashed with the amazon gift card I gave Marco."

"Oh" it was not the first tale she heard about old Mrs Cora Mills, but somehow the cold, ostentatious, indifference she showed everyone around her always surprised her.

"Even Miss Mills was miffle and Gold was her Santee, he got her some good wine."

Gold. Her full face just glowed in delight.

Rumford Gold was the Co-Owner of the firm Gold and Mills since it opened a few decades ago. Belle had met him first thing in the first day of her internship and fall completely under the man spell. She came out of her job interview with a job and a slight crush that got more and more bigger with each passing conversation during lunches, between office meetings and in early morning when they happened to meet in the lobby. The truth was that the more she got to know the man the more she liked him. 

He was a mystery, a man of many contrasts. Soon she learned that filtrous but, after carefully checking, only with her. Thorough never improper and never more than slightly, to the point she wasn’t even sure if it was actually teasing  
Some days Gold was serious, aloof and unspoken. Those days he seemed unreachable, but as soon as they came they suddenly leaved and he came around to her and rattle away about one thing or another, usually about their work on the firm or little tidbits about certain clients.

As the weeks become months their talking turned a little more private, and she learned a few things about his son, how it had taken him years to reconnect with his son after his divorce, grandson, and how they lived far. Thought it always seemed as if he surprised himself talking about his private life aloud for some reason.

Several time they talks about movies, concerts, shows and places both of them would like to see or visit and the “why not together?” crossed Belle’s mind a million times. But none of them seemed to take the steps to further whatever this was outside the office. Belle had been working there for over more than a nine months and still they hadn’t meet outside work not even once.

This was so stupid. She knew she maybe was hopping in bane but maybe it wouldn't be as inappropriate if she were the one to start the next step and finally asking him out. If he turned up to not be interested on her in that way, maybe they could be friend at last?

The only person in the office she had make a strong friendship inside the office was Ruby. Ruby that was a great friend and gave her the last push she needed to move thing along, the same Tuesday during lunch after complaying of the Mills woman.

"Earth to Belle!" Ruby moved a chip in front of her face to catch the brunettes attention

"Oh sorry, I was…thinking" a soft blush invaded her face. An asesine smile could be seen in her companion.

"Look I will not pretend to understand what you get going here" She started "but just rail him and getting it out of your system"

"What are you talking about?" Belle blinked quickly, where did that come from?

"Gold! It’s perturbing the rest of us you know?" The frie was finally eaten while Belles stomach drop to the floor

"Ruby!" oh god, did the whole office knew about her one side romance with the man?

"please, those dead cow eyes you two are throwing are just sickening"

"I-I don’t know what" She stammered, bu…wait you TWO? "two, we two? as in both of us?"

"Yes! you didn’t noted? Belle, are you blind? The moment you are not looking in his direction he is looking to yours. Besides, and I don’t know how on earth you didn’t noted, he doesn’t speak to anybody in the office except you"

"He was speaking to Archie the other day and.."

"About himself, not work! I didn’t even knew he was a grandfather until you told me so."

Belle just stood there looking at Ruby without even see her. Replaying all their interaction in her mind, and yes she did remember them all! Was it creepy of her to remember all he says? No. Was it creepy to know all his ties from memory? Probably yes, did she care? No as long as he didn’t knew it.

"Maybe this party is your chance" continued Ruby, starting out of her day dream, lowering her voice "settle the ground to the next move. God knows he's not the one who is going to do it. He always sees rattle after talking to you."

The brunet didn’t answer and Ruby decided to drop the subject. But that didn’t mean that Belle wasn’t planning already.

* * *

Asking a man out wasn’t the problem. She could sume up the courage to walk up to a guy and ask his phone numbre, another thing altogether was find time and opportunity to invite your boss to dinner.

Belle didn’t say it aloud, but she hopped that this party would do the impossible and help her achieve her goal. This might be the opportunity she was expecting. she would spend all the afternoon talking to Rumford Gold and finally - finally! - get a date out of him.

That week Belle chequered withhold breath her mail all morning to make sure they didn’t have a message cancelling the party and ruining her plans. Wich remember her…

Nop! Nothing in the mail – Belle commented to her empty apartment and danced a little bit on the spot, getting up from the table to get ready for the day ahead. Her smile was radiant as it reflected back at her from her mirror as she approached the bathroom to start applying her makeup.

She had chequered all possibilities in her head and coursed around all possible problem that might arise un her way, checking on Ruby and Archi who were in charge of the party along the way to make sure she wasn’t over doing her wardrobe.

Checking her outfit once more before leaving the apartment, Belle promised herself that nothing would go wrong today. Everything would, must be absolutely perfect today.

She opened the door and everything was white.


	2. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

All was covered in snow, ALL

Belle didn’t knew how or when had snowed so much, but it didn’t seemed like it was stopping anytime soon.

Going back inside Belle turned on the TV and put the news on

"A major storm brought heavy snow, freezing rain and fierce winds from the Mid-Atlantic to New England." the presentator said "The biggest snowfall the city had gotten in several years" the men continued

"no, no" Belle changed to another channel

"officials in the affected areas continued to advise against testing icy roads" claimed a men

"Oh please, not today" she keep changing the channels hopping for a different answered

"getting more than three feet of snow" The channels blurred but the message was somewhat clear.

"If you do not have to be on the roads, please don’t travel today" chimed a woman

"Some buses, their tires outfitted with chains, were driving at reduced speeds and therefore delayed" finally said a channel

"YES!!!!" Belle had never been happier. She didn’t had a car, and depended on the public transport. She could still make it to work

"The heavy winds and wet snow caused some power outages" continued another

"Oh shiy. How…Ruby!" Picking her phone she called Ruby, she would be the first to know if there was power in the office. No electricity, no work, no party.

After a few nerve breaking moments, Ruby picked at the third call

"Hey" sleepy voice, claimed Belle Brain, not good

"Hey Ruby. Do you know if the office will be open today?" Please say yes, please say yes!

"Belle have you seen outside, there’s a bloody snow storm!"

"Yes, but Mills is very strict and…"

"Look" her friend interrupted over the phone "we both know what is this about so let me be clear. The office is open, since is snowing like the hell had frozen over and started to pour here nobody is going to go to the office, probably, and there is nothing Mills could do about it. She can, and will, complain but I will bet you she isn’t going to be there either."

"Do you think… " It was sad, but talking of sad here she was with nothing else to lose

"Belle this man doesn’t deserve you to freeze your butt outside for him. Just ask him another day, ok? Happy holidays, I will see you on Monday."

The lines go dead and so was Belle's hope. Why did the gods hate her? Why today of all days?

"Well" said a voice in her brain "the office is open and we are not that far…"

Belle was pathetic, she knew she was pathetic but she had worked so hard. Maybe a quick trip would not be that far fetched? After all the party was mandatory and she would get the chance to see Mr. Gold there. 

That is if he wasn’t snowed in in his home.

After several minute of worrying on the bus stop, the bus arrived relatable quickly. Yay for the little miracles! And in twenty minutes, only five minutes more than the original time, Belle was just outside the office.

All was covered in undisturbed snow. Which bided badly for her.

"Ok, don’t worry" she pep talked herself "Maybe they came in bus to the office"

but Belle knew Gold had an old Cadillac, he himself ha told her how he had gotten it from and old man in the south and fixed bit and bob inside it, and there wasn’t even one car in the parking lot old or new.

"Maybe the cold killed the engine and he is inside" she tried to keep positive but a tiny cynical voice in the back of her head responded "Yes belle and maybe he will had hot cocoa and a bow in the head that said from santa to belle"

Closing the distance to the front door showed that it was indeed closed and, knocking on the glass door, brought nobody to open it.

Belle was the only soul there. There was nobody else.

Closing the coat more firmly around herself she played with the idea of staying a bit longer but

"Let's be real Belle" she talked to herself "nobody is coming."

After a few minutes in which she berated her foolishness while didn’t seemed able to lift her eyes from the door, she slowly turned around and prepared to leave.

Walking slowly around the snow Belle decided I wasn’t the end of the world. Maybe not today, but she would invite Gold out on a date, no matter how long it would take. She was resolute to find the way, one way or another.

She would find and excuse to talk to him. Ask him out and he would say yes. Then they would meet for dinner. He would probably go perfectly dressed, maybe with that mauve tie she loved.

Belle next step wobble a little bit, there’s no time for daydream today! Nobody would catch your fall. A small smile appeared in her mouth as she replayed their first meeting.

* * *

It had been a snowy day, but not as remotely as snowy as this one, and Belle was filled with dread and trepidation about the day ahead. Had hear very nasty things about this firm in particular, from Mr Gold iron will and court tricks, to Miss Mills resentful nature, and being a natural clumsy she should had been more aware of her surrounding, alas it was not to be.

She got to the top of the stairs still absent minded thinking in the day ahead. But with one last step just outside the building she could feel her foot slipping on a patch of ice or snow and the tupsy feeling of the imminent fall.

Who never came

She fell into Him. A man she hadn’t noted coming behind her caught her instinctively as she tumble down. His arm came around her waist, in a strong and warm embrace. She looked up gratefully with a smile and was meet with the most beautiful caramel eyes she had seen.

A half long melee graced his face until his shoulders, a mix of light brown and gray. With the most delicious perfume she had smell.

Realizing she was all but eating him with her gaze she decided it was time to talk.

"Close call," she said, she felt her skin flood with heat "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it," he said helping her upright again.

Oh my god! He had an accent. Damn! Belle had high expectations but this estranger was meeting them all.

Helping her upright again - Did she imaging it or his hand lingering at her waist? – He continued.

"I'll get someone to take care of that” and dropped down to pick a cane, apparently his, from the floor.

Unexpectedly she chuckled. At his undoubtedly quizzical look, she explained, "Spoken like the lord of the manor."

She meant it as a joke, but something about it embarrassed him, and he looked down.

"Hey," she said. "I was only kidding."

"I know, but well…" he said, his eyes fixed on the floor "my name is in the building so”

The comment lasted a few moments to be register by Belles brain. She had after all meet he man of her dreams and it was going to be her boss. The men meanwhile just extended his elbow in her direction.

"Shall we?" Numbly Belle accepted and he walked with her to the door, where Ruby greet Mr Gold killing her hope of being wrong.

"Could you send someone to check the entrance? Miss?"

"Belle French" she blurted "I’m here for an interview?"

"Miss French almost slipped on the entrance" he looked at her with a half-smile and winked in her direction "Her friend surely meant another thing when they hopped she broke a leg today" before entering the elevator and leaving the reception hall.

It should had been an awkward meeting after that with Miss Mills firing questions to her and Mr Gold just half knowing smile in the same room, but somehow knowing that they shared a secret between them make her feel more like partners in crime than an actual boss. And Belle was accepted in the firm.

* * *

A loud horn took her back her from her travel down memory lane and brought her to the present. A black cadillac was in the entrance of the parking lot.


	3. Baby is cold outside

“Miss French?” Mr Gold came out his car, his usual cane and a small umbrella to take the snow out of his impecable black coat. He looked surprised to see anyone there.

“Mr Gold” he was here. The god where finally helping Belle out! “good morning”

Belle beammed from her spot as the man slowly drew closer.

“What are you doing here?” he seemed confused, a small frown graced his face. Still, ever the gentleman he covered her with the umbrella, and gave his elbow to her.

Belle quickly took it, almost instinctively, and he proceed to escort her to the small roof just outside the door.

“I ...” I what? Was desperate to see you so I came to the office in the middle of a snow storm? Think Belle “I work here”

Really that's your answer? A slight smile appeared in his face so at last she was amusing him.

“There's a snow storm going on” he replied softly, pointing around them where the snow hadn't stopped falling for a moment.

Ruby was right she shouldn’t have come, but then she got her wish of speaking with him so.

“Well nobody said they office was cancelled” she replied in a small voice.

“Yes but we also didn't believe anyone would come”why he had to be so reasonable when Belle already felt like a fool? “Also most employers call in stranded, sick or unable to safely reach the office”

“Well I didn't” keep pointing the obvious Belle. How to explain why she was there without looking like a desperate woman? 

“So it seems, and your commitment does you credit but I don’t think opening the office only for we two will be good idea” Gold answered removing black leather gloves and starting to fumble with the keys “You could turn around and go back home. Took it as a long weekend”

“But....I'm you see” come on think in something Belle! “I-I have something very important today and all the information is in the pc here”

“ Can it not wait until Monday?” said Gold looking incredulous in his direction, arching a brow while opening the door “I can give you a lift home if you want, just wait me a moment to pick some things up”

A little voice in the back of her head said take it. You will be in a closed space with him, and maybe you can call up the courage to ask him once you reach home. But it wasn't so far, would a ten minute drive do? No, she wouldn't have the time

“No, I mean yes, but I would feel more comfortable getting all the info today”

“ Well I needed to get some paperwork, if not I wouldn’t even be here. I guess that if it is so important I could wait while you pass the information to another device, and took it home”

The door was soon unlock and he keep it open for her to enter. Once inside he took a little detour to turning down the alarm. Leaving Belle to call the elevator.

“Thanks” That would buy her the time she needed to just think the word to et him know.

Maybe she should have written down a draft for it, and just read it or memorized. Why did this man make her so tongue tied Belle felt the blush starter, bad association of words! at last she wasn't so cold anymore.

a slight tapping alert her that her companion was approaching the elevator door. Mr Gold stepped beside her, waiting the old elevator to arrive. Belle gave a side along glance as they waited in silence, only to look away when he looked back.

Ruby's voice could be hear in her head "The moment you are not looking in his direction he is looking to yours", Maybe Belle did have a chance if someone else also see it.

Cleaning her throat with a slight hum, Belle decided to take the chace with both hands

"So" the ding of the elevator arriving started her before anything else could be uttered. Belle dropped her gaze cursing the bloody machine in her mind. Ok, just start again.

"Shall we" Belle looked up to see hem amusedly holding the elevator door

"Right, sorry" blushing Belle stepped in. Mr. Gold smirked and reached over to press the button with his long fingers, his brown eyes seemed amused when they meet her own in the reflection on the closing elevator doors.

"So" Belle started again "what are your plans for today?"

"Not much" He shrugged "Dining at home, getting some work done. I'm not religious so i don't really care much for the holidays"

This is it! Belle come on this is your chance

"Well i.." the door opened. Good damit this elevator!

"Well here we are. Grabe the things you need and we will be out of her in no time!" he said over his shoulders as he advancer over to his office.

Belle let out a sigh of disappointment making bee line for her cubicle. There is always the way down, and the ride home. She smiled relieved, maybe she could make it work still. Grabbing a few books and a lot of papers she really couldn't care more about, she proceeded to walk down back to the elevator just to find him waiting there.

"Do you need help with those?” he asked politely

“I can manage.” Belle replied, and then attempted to push the circular button for the basement with her elbow.

"Allow me" he got closer to her to push the elevator button. It took all her strength not to throw all to the floor and just pinned him to the elevator door. Soon Belle, soon.

Already inside the elevator, Belle decided it was time. Here goes nothing.

"Well i don't have plans either" she timidly started

"Did the snow cancelled them?" curiously asked him "Your dad's in Australia, but surely some friends?"

He remembered what she told her! Come on, he liked her too, there were too many coincidences to not be true. With a smile she lurched her attack.

"Nah, i don't have plans with anybody. Maybe..."

And the elevator, who hated Belle, interrupted again. 


	4. Be careful what you wish for

The elevator lurched to a sudden stop throwing both Belle and Mr. Gold into each other, her books hitting the floor with a heavy thump along with his cane. It took Belle a moment to register the arm hands around her shoulders holding her upright.

He didn’t seem to notice Belle’s enraptured expression, and instead looked upwards at the ceiling lights with a frown.

“Fuck” Mr. Gold cursed under his breath, and give Belle a skittish look "sorry, I-i sorry" he promptly extrancate his arms. Belle missed his heat already, and proceed to see him pushing the buttons to the entrance level with a bit of force “Well, it cnat be the power. The lights still work…”

The moment the words left Mr. Gold’s mouth, the lights flickered out and was quickly replaced with the deep red glow of the emergency spotlight.

Mr. Gold cast a frightful look in her direction. It seemed to say "what now?". Soon however he shrugged off and moved to press the emergency call button. As he calmly tried to issue a verbal response from the operators who did not seem to exist at the moment, Belle scrambled to pull out her cell phone and attempted to find a signal in their small metal box.

“I can’t get a signal…”

“And it appears the emergency dispatcher is otherwise occupied” Mr. Gold muttered under his breath while clenching his jaw angrily, tapping his feet in a nervous gesture.

“Just relax, Mr Gold, everything will be fine…” said Belle trying to reassure the man as she lifted the cellphone high into the air in a vain attempt to gain some sort of signal.

“I am relaxed” he snapped, closing his eyes and breathing deeply he apologized again "Sorry sorry, i just, don't do well in tight spaces. May I?" he made some hand gestures to ask for her phone.

"Yes, here" she passed along the device and saw as Gold opened up her call log and typed in the emergency line.

“I told you, I can’t find a signal…” Belle reminded him as placid as possible. He needed a calm environment to not lose his mind in this small closed space. It was an almost snug fit inside the elevator just enough space between herself and Mr. Gold to not step on each other shoes.

“You can always access emergency services, regardless of battery strength or weak signal. It’s a safety precaution” Was Mr. Gold’s terse reply as he pushed the speaker button and let Belle hear the ringing.

“Emergency services, how may I direct your call?” a woman’s bored voice asked through the bit of cell phone static.

“There appears to be an issue with the elevator at Mills and Gold law firm” Mr. Gold’s voice was falsely calm as he gave the details of their little debacle.

Belle immediately let out a long breath as she rested against the wall of the elevator. She wanted to spend time with the man, but not like this. It did gave her the time and space, but he looked so tense and a bit afraid. Well, everything is going to be alright. Mr. Gold was very influential in the town, and we will be helped out straight away and then Belle could get out of here with a date.

“What?” Gold squeaked and she stood at attention. Belle’s optimistic thoughts were cut short when the operator announced that with the storm, rescue could take a few hours to arrive. “Do you realize who you’re talking to?”

Mr. Gold seethed into the phone before removing it from speaker and placing it upon his ear. The false calm leaved his voice as he started to ask if it couldn't be sooner. Belle found herself nodding fervently in agreement as she leaned onto Mr. Gold’s arm in an attempt to hear the other side of the conversation.

Her heart sank however when Mr. Gold clenched his jaw one final time before snarling a remark on the incompetence of the Emergency services and angrily pressing the end button on the phone.

Belle stared at Mr. Gold with wide worried eyes and awaited his conclusion.

“It may be a few hours.” He sighed as he handed the phone back to Belle. Well she did get her wish after all.

"Let’s calm, just breath." Belle risked putting a hand in his shoulder. As he did not objected or shove it away she draw herself nearly and continued "It may be better if we seat down to wait"

"Oh, i don’t know if there is space" he anserew, signaling the floor. The poor man seemed so lost nowm Belle wanted just to hug him , pat his head an told him all was going to be fine.

"Yes, yes, there is space. Lots of it!" she said quickly, don't wanting him to feel more enclosed that they already were "come on" he silently agreed.

There was some adjustments to do, it wasn’t easy for him to sit in the floor between the cane, the space and his leg, so is was more of a letting himself fall on the floor more than take seat really. Belle seated more delicaly, definitible more closer than necessary, to his side.

"So, as i say before" It was treacherous to come after the man when he was having a break down inside an elevator? Maybe. But did she had another choice? " i don't have plans today, after this. Do you wanna get dinner?"

There, she said it. A little to quickly but it was out. And it only took a two week plans, a failed party, a snowstorm and a power out, without counting the terrified men by her side who looked at her like if she had grown another head.

Well...what mattered was the destination not the travel. Or was the other way around? Belle couldn't remember right now.

"Sorry?" Gold had lost his grasp on English or did she speak too quickly? maybe both. Anyways it was contagious.

"Dinner, with me. Tonight?" He keep looking unblinking at her, so Belle panicked and started babbling "it ok if you want to spend a quiet night tonight we can move the dinner for the 26? Will it work better for you if.."

Belle never get to say if what. A warm hand has graced her check, tentatible grabbing it and completely silencing her. They looked each other, Belle wasn't sure if he was going to speak or just kiss her, the first since he opened his mouth several times without saying anything, but that didn't mattered.

Belle grabbed his lapels and kissed him soundly.

At first he was tense, but as soon as Belle's wandering hand grabbed his hair - it was as soft as it looked! and inner belle rejoiced -he surged forward holding her tighter and closer to him and changing the kiss from a chaste one to an all consuming one that make Belle's floor move.

Wait the floor did move. The lights came back to life and with a ding could be heard. The power had returned.

Both of them moved slightly apart still in the floor of the elevator and looked at the open door of the elevator.

"So, dinner you said?" Gold said huskily. She looked back and saw him smiling flustered still in her embrace.

With a joyful laugh she drag him back for another kiss. Dinner could came latter.


End file.
